White Gown
A beautiful white gown. The sponsor has crafted many gowns like this one. Set Details Set Story bg_cg_6_RBG.png bg_cg_7_RBG.png Transcript Apprentice: Master, the remaining magic materials have been sorted out... This is the list. It's raining hard today. I don't think anyone will come. Xavier: Okay. Go on with your mediation. Black Shadow: How pathetic the ephemeral mortal mages who spend their lives either on meditation or on the way to meditation... You lost boy, do you want to gain power? Sign the... Apprentice: Then I'll go first, Master. Black Shadow: Hey! Hear me out! ...Damn it, you mages are so boring!! You're not fun at all. What's the point in meditation? You can have a girl just by thinking? Kid, how about we... Xavier: No. Be quiet. Black Shadow: A mage destined to live a lonely life! You can't have a woman with your head down in a book like that. Live the rest of your life with your fireball spell!! Xavier: ... Black Shadow: ...I hate rainy days! There is no fragrant, tender woman around here - kid, stop reading, let's... Xavier: Shut up. Magda: Is Mr. Xavier here? Xavier: Lady Ellenstein? What brings you here? Magda: My carriage suddenly broke down nearby, and it will be a while before it is repaired. So I thought... it's close to Spiral Spire, maybe I should pay a visit to you. I'm not disturbing you and Mr. Black, am I? Xavier: Of course not. Come on in. Here, the Void Maple Ginger tea. Take some and it will keep you warm. Magda: Thank you. Black Shadow: Hell no! Are you out of your mind?! By making tea with Void Maple Ginger?! Magda: Eh? Xavier: It's just a magic plant that tastes like maple syrup. A good choice for making tea. Magda: Well... It tastes good! Black Shadow: I just took a nap, and how come a treasure that could not be traded for with Dragon Crystals a century ago can now be used to make tea?! Xavier: ...You don't have to worry. In fact, I planted it myself. Magda: I didn't know you also had good knowledge of magic plants! Xavier: That's what mages do. Every kind of magic material has its own nature, and it's helpful to understand it for the practice of magic. If you are interested, I can tell you more next time. Magda: Great. I often hear some traveling businessmen selling their jewelry, and they say that the precious stones on them could prolong life and keep people fit... Are those magic materials, too? Xavier: generally speaking, it requires a complex magical pattern to infuse specific magic into clothes or jewelry, such as... Black Shadow: Hey, kid, I can't take this anymore. You don't really want to talk with Lady Washboard about this, do you?! Do you know how to chase after girls or not?? I told you to go to Calypso Brothel and study for two days. You just wouldn't listen. It's OK for now, but when you two have... Woo@#%&¥&??! Xavier: ...Ahem... Sorry. By the way... I notice your skirt is wet with rain... I mean, I was studying a magic circle against Sullas a while ago and it failed. The magic crystal's energy has been weakened... Ah, anyway... It's just perfect for drying clothes. Magda: Eh...? Is that convenient? Xavier: Of course. I... I will let the apprentice show you the way. Black Shadow: Woo... Finally... The damn silence spell! I'll be immune to your spell sooner or later! Xavier: Oh. Black Shadow: Lady Washboard went to take a bath?... Hey, don't put an act now. Why are you still reading the book? Xavier: I'd rather reading the book than looking at you. Black Shadow: I have nothing for you to look at. You should look at the fresh, steaming... Wow, you already have a picture in your mind. You are good, kid. Given that you are so serious on the surface, I didn't expect that in your heart, you would be so... Well, don't be so defensive. Thinking about it is not against the laws of Finsel. You know, kid, it's not easy to meet a girl you want. So why don't you just make her your wife? Indecisive and sentimental - you humans are so annoying. Xavier: ...Where was I? Well... this paragraph... Black Shadow: Bullshit. You've read this wind magic pattern five times! If I hadn't known what you were thinking, I might have believed you... Hey, kid, wouldn't it be better to be honest? Give it a shot and then live with the outcome. Don't you feel uncomfortable by hesitating like this? Just tell her. Maybe she will say yes. Magda: Eh? Say yes to what? Xavier: Ahem... Nothing. I'm talking to Black Shadow about the magic materials. Black Shadow: No, you are not! Actually the kid is woo#¥^*@! Magda: ...Can I help you, Mr. Xavier? Xavier: I can handle it myself. It's rare that you come here. We shouldn't talk about this. Here, please have more tea. Magda: Thank you. Ah... It is no longer raining outside. Xavier: ...Yes. Magda: I haven't seen the whole of Finsel from the Spire before... The view is great. Xavier: Really? Magda: Look at the amber-colored houses and lights below. It feels so gentle... If only there were a moon now... Xavier: Well... Please close your eyes then. Magda: Eh? Okay... What are you going to do? Xavier: Wait a moment. Magda: This is...! Xavier: A small trick. Do you like it? Magda: Is that magic, too, Mr. Xavier? Xavier: Well, it's just a small trick. A bit more complicated than enchanting dresses. It only takes a few... Well, anyway, it's worthy doing so to make you smile. Magda: It's so beautiful... I envy you, Mr. Xavier. I wish I were a mage, too... Xavier: Having a mage... I mean, having a mage friend is also nice, isn't it? A mage's daily practice is too boring. Look, although I have the ability to 'create' a moon, I'm not as creative as you are. Magda: Is that so? I think Mr. Black has a lot of creative ideas. Speaking of which... Where is Mr. Black? Xavier: ...You don't have to worry about him. Magda: Ah... I suddenly feel that the moon looks a bit like... Xavier: The magic needed a carrier, and he happened to need some fresh air. Magda: Haha, is that true? Don't take advantage of him when he is not able to talk. Xavier: Ahem... Once in a while... I also want a little privacy. Just you and me, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Mr. Xavier... Xavier: Just let me have this moment with you, will you? Category:Sets Category:Fashion Category:Back Pose Category:White Gown Category:Set Story Category:Transcript